ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben 10: Bio Squad
Ben 10: Bio Squad is an upcoming series created by paperluigi ttyd. Because of the announcment that Ben 10: Maximum Heroes will not actually be written, Ben 10: Bio Squad will likely air on March 31, 2012. Season 1 has a story line of Ben finding the Swords of Power and using them to stop Dark Ben from getting into the Universal Shrine. Season 2 is mostly filler in the first half, but in the second half, Ben has to stop a Constell Uprising led by the mysterious Queen Andromeda. In Season 3, Ben has to battle the Legion of Evil, a group run by Vilgax, Aggregor, Albedo, and Vulkanus. During Season 3, Ben also first encounters the Phantom, a being who is the master of all Lucubras. In Season 4, Ben continues whis battle with the Legion, comes across the Phantom again, and also first runs into the Match Striker, the new leader of the Flame Keeper's Circle, and the Dark Knight, the new leader of the Forever Knights. In Season 5, Ben discovers that the Phantom was the leader of the Legion, and also secretly the Match Striker and the Dark Knight. He also discovers that the Phantom's ultimate goal is to find Diagon's Heart and fuse it with his, then to absorb the power of the universe hidden in the Universal Shrine. Can Ben handle all of these foes with his brand new Biotrix, his new friend Evan, and the awesome power of the Synchrotrix. The sequel is completely unknown and will not be announced until atleast the end of season 4. Ben 10: Bio Squad/Season 1|Season 1|true Ben 10: Bio Squad/Season 2|Season 2 Ben 10: Bio Squad/Season 3|Season 3 Ben 10: Bio Squad/Season 4|Season 4 Ben 10: Bio Squad/Season 5|Season 5 Close|Close *Ben *Gwen *Kevin *Professor Paradox *Azmuth *Ben 10,000 *Lord Gemini *Jimmy Jones *Julie Yamamoto *Ship *Cooper *Argit *Evan Evan is a new character in Ben 10: Bio Squad. When he was young, his parents were plumbers, but they were killed during an alien attack on Earth. Evan was abducted and then freed at the end of a war. When he was finally freed, he was 14, the same age as Ben at the time. He worked for Azmuth for the next 5 years until he was sent to another planet to collect the Fire Sword. During his mission, he meets Ben and joing his team. Just like Ben, he has a Biotrix. He is 6 months older than Ben, so in the series, he is 19 when Ben is 18. *The Phantom The Phantom is a characters that first appears at the end of Keys to the Universe, and then appears frequently throughout season 2. All of these appearances are minor and his name is not revealed. What can be assumed is that he is a villain. His first major appearance is in The Phantom Menace when he reveals that he is the master of the Lucubras. He is also the secret leader of the Legion of Evil. He is secretly... To Be Revealed. *The Match Striker The Match Striker is a character in seasons 3-5. He comes from an unknown origin and becomes the new leader of the Flame Keeper's Circle. He is secretly... To Be Revealed. *The Dark Knight The Dark Knight is a character in seasons 3-5. He too comes from an unknown origin and becomes the new leader of the Forever Knights. He is secrelty... To Be Revealed. *The Biotrix Ben's new omnitrix. The design of the Biotrix is a gauntlet that goes around Ben's wrist with full hand gloves. The core can still be seen and hit, it goes under unlike the Ultimatrix which comes out and the Maximatrix which is flat It is also thin and streamline with no extra armor on the side's of his wrist. Just like Ben 10,000's omnitrix, it can activated by voice command, but Ben actually transforms into aliens unlike Ben 10,000. The Gauntlets are merely used for the Combination Matrices. *Combination Matrices Ben can now combine his Biotrix with certain artifacts including Ascalon, the Gauntlet and its Swords. Other artifacts he can combine them with are currently unknown. *The Material Matrix Kevin now has an omnitrix like device on his wrist that allows him to transform into himself (not really transforming) with a layer of a material such as gold or taedenite. *The Synchrotrix Ben can now combine his Biotrix with Evan's Biotrix and Kevin's Material Matrix to create the Synchrotrix, which is a giant alien controlled by Ben, Kevin, and Evan. It first appeares in Voyage Into the Dark Dimension. In order to form the Synchrotrix, Ben and Evan must have turned into an alien, and Kevin must haved absorbed a material. Then, the two aliens fuse and gain an armor of the material. The alien with dominant powers maintains its head. For example, Rath would get priority over Fasttrack but Humungosaur would get priority over Rath. Waybig has the highest priority and Nanomech has the lowest. *Evan's Car Just like Ben and Kevin, Evan has a green car that is very similar to Ben's car, but it is a newer model, upgraded with space flight technology and weapons just like Kevin's car. *The Gauntlet The Gauntlet is a device that allows the bearer to wield any of the swords of power and not be overwhelmed and corrupted. *The Swords of Power The Shadow Sword, the Fire Sword, the Ice Sword and the Ion Sword are the four sword of power. They are similar to Ascalon but are not as strong. They too were created by Azmuth. *Andormeda's Mask Queen Andromeda's mask is a modified version of the masks the DNAliens used to disguise. *Boxes Boxes are devices that trap all of someone's body in a pocket dimension. In the dimension that there head is in, it appears as if a giant box is the bottom of the head. The box is immobile but the body in the pocket dimension is not. Ben once gets put inside a box and so does P'andor. *Grodun Grodun is a planet travelled to in seasons 3-5. It is a very peaceful planet going through political distress. Ben and the gang come across it when they discover the Legion of Evil has been on the planet. Ultimately, they find out that the Phantom was looking for Diagon's Heart, which was hidden on the planet. #Heatblast #Wildmutt #Diamondhead #XLR8 #Grey Matter #Fourarms #Stinkfly #Ripjaws #Upgrade #Ghostfreak #Cannonbolt #Wildvine #Benwolf #Benmummy #Benviktor #Upchuck #Ditto #Eye Guy #Waybig #Spitter #Buzzshock #Artiguana #Swampfire #Echo Echo #Humungosaur #Jetray #Big Chill #Chromastone #Brainstorm #Spidermonkey #Goop #Alien X #Lodestar #Rath #Nanomech #Water Hazard #Terraspin #NRG #Aramdrillo #Ampfibian #Fasttrack #Clockwork #ChamAlien #Shockquatch #Eatle #Jury Rigg #Blox #Feedback #Gravattack #Thorus #Protoblitz #Cybertron #Chargar #Shadowfaze #Blockade #Blackjack #1337 #Vertigo #Whipcrack #Cerebrus #Eye-Q #Catalyst #pH #Quatinium #Beebuzz #WreckingBall #Kinesis #Chrometheus (pun on chrome and prometheus) #Wook (pun on rook and wookie) #Rockstar (pun on rocks and rock and roll) #Symphous (pun on symphony) #Energon (anodite) #Masquerade (pun on masquerade, which means to hide as someone else) #If you are a fan put your sig here! #More sigs (hopefully) Category:Series Category:Ben 10: Bio Squad Category:Paperluigi ttyd Category:Ben 10 Sequels Category:Genre: Action/Adventure Category:Genre: Fantasy/Sci-Fi